charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Powers
A * Acid Secretion - The ability to generate corrosive acid. *'Adjusting' - The ability to resist Molecular Powers. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing' - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- An advanced form of Telekinesis. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind. *'Age Shifting '- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. *'Agility' - The ability to lighten one's body and make him more agile. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to astral project into your premonition. * Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate all ''various aspects of the weather at will. *'Audible Inundation'- The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. *'Augmentation - The ability to enhance other's abilities. *Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. *'Aura Manipulation' - The power to control and manipulate auras. B *'Banishing' - The ability to cast one out and forbid them from returning. * 'Beaming' - A form of teleportation used by Cupids. *'Black Orbing '- A dark form of Orbing used by Darklighters. *'Blinking' - Instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Body Insertion' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Bursting Balls' - The ability to conjure a ball that combusts upon contact. C * 'Calling' - The ability to telekinetically "''call" an object into one's hand. *'Camouflage' - The ability to magically change one's appearance to match their surroundings. *'Catoptromancy' - The ability to see people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairaudience' - The psychic ability to hear what people that are far away are saying using only your mind. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Cloaking' – The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself. *'Combustive Orbing' - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire,wind and water, and even lightning. *'Corporealization' - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. *'Crushing' - The power to surround an object with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice. *'Cursing' - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce negative effects. D * Dark Binding - Evil ritual performed by dark priestesses to binds two people as husband and wife. *'Dark Cloaking' - The ability to hide one's activities from good beings. *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect the active powers of others. *'Demonic Beam' - The power to emit a continuous steam of energy from your hands that can harm or burn someone. *'Deviation' - The ability to return attacks back to where they came. *'Discord' - The ability to create conflict between people. *'Divination' - The practice of predicting the future. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. E * Ectoplasmic Webbing - The ability to fire strings of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. *'Electrokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. *'Empathy' – The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them. An Empath can copy others' powers, too. *'Enchanting' - The ability bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy. *'Energy Blast' - The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy. *'Energy Bolts' - The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts. *'Energy Magic' - The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *'Energy Projection' - The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. *'Energy Waves' - The ability to send enormous waves of energy. *'Enhanced Intuition' - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychich powers such as Precognition. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to have extremely advanced senses. F * Fading - An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Fear Amplification' - The ability to find another's greatest fear. *'Fear Projection' - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Fire Breathing' - The ability to emit fire from one's mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A fire-based form of teleportation. *'Flight' - An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to. *'Floating' - The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground. *'Force Blasts' - The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. *'Force Fields' - The ability to control a shield consisting of force. G * Genesis - The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. *'Geokinesis' - The ability to control earth. *'Glamouring' - The ability to change appearance to look like another person. *'Glistening' - A form of teleportation. When used, it leaves a glistening contour of the body. *'Glisten-Fading' - A form of teleportation, which is a combination of Glistening and Fading. H * Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic images. *'Hope Reading' - The ability to read someone's hopes. *'Hovering' - The ability to rise up into the hair and hover in one place, with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' – The ability to create and manipulate water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to run extremely fast. I *'Illusions' - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire. *'Intangibility' - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Invincibility' - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. K *'Kiss of Death' - A Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses the men burning them up from the inside. *'Knowledge Absorption' - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. L *'Laser Bolts' - The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - The ability to drain the life force out of someone. *'Light Darts' - The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to change into water momentarily. *'Literary Manipulation' - The power to absorb all information a book contains. *'Luck' - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others. *'Luring' - The ability to tempt and pesuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. M * Manifestation - The ability to appear in spirit form. *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Memory Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them. *'Mind Manipulation' - The ability to enter and manipulate one's mind. *'Molecular Acceleration' - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. * Molecular Combustion '''- The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. *Molecular Deceleration' - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *'Molecular Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. *'Mummification' - A power that allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy to prevent it from decomposion. The mummy cannot be unwrapped in any way. N *'Nature Enhancement' - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death. O * 'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. *'Optical Thermodynamics' - The ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. *'Orb Shield '- A form of Force Fields, the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. P *'Particle Swarm' - The power to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim. * 'Pathokinesis' - The ability to absorb a person's emotions and channel them back into the target, even killing him. *'Petrification' - The ability to turn' beings or objects into stone. *Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of plasma energy. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to use special ingredients to make magical potions. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. *'Power Containing' - The ability to capture and contain the powers of others. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate any magical power in various ways. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy a witch's powers and abilities if they are used on you. *'Power Negation' - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Power Stripping' - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping' - The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possesed by the Charmed Ones. *'Premonition' - The ability to recieve a vision about the future of an object or person by touching them. *'Pressurization' - The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Projection' - The ability to project a desire to reality *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to make people and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is when two psychics are physically and mentaly connected. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *'Pyrotechnics' - The ability to produce and send fireworks above someone. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - A form of teleportation through a rainbow used by Leprechauns. *'Reality Warping' - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong a being is. *'Releasing Repression '- The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion. *'Remote Beaming' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to call for an object and have it teleported to the user. *'Resurrection' - The ability to resurrect the dead. *'Retrocognition' - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. S * 'Sand Manipulation' - The ability to create and control sand. *'Sand Teleportation' - Form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Projection' - The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use it for oneself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense people. *'Sensory Paralysis' - The ability to completely cut off the senses of others causing them to be unable to see, hear, feel, smell, or touch. *'Shadow Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of dark energy that resemble smoke of shadows. *'Shadow Manipulation' - The ability to generate and manipulate shadows to various effects. *'Shamanism' - used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. * 'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. *'Shredding' - A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. *'Shrinking' - The power to shrink someone's physical size. *'Sleep Inducing - The power to put others to sleep with the wave of a hand or through a potion. *Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoke-Fading' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. *'Smoke-Whirling' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Whirling. *'Smoking' - A smoke-based form of teleportation. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Absorbtion' - The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Projection' - The ability to contain souls of the dead in crystals or balls of white energy. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting' - The basic ability of a Witch to cast spells. *'Spiralization' - An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Spirit Absorption' - An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival. *'Spirit Dominion' - The ability to have control over Spirits. * 'Strangulation' - The energy-based power that allows the user to cause the victim suffocation. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. *'Summoning' - The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *'Super Strength' - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - The ability to consume one or make him disappear when coming in contact with his body. T *'Tactile Hypnosis' - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance simply by touching them. *'Technopathy' - The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to orb things to you or to your target. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. * 'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to freeze the flow of time itself. *'Thermal Balls' - The rare ability to create purple balls comprised of fire and psychic energy. *'Thermal Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of thermal energy from the hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. * 'Thermovariance' - Also known as ''Blood Boiling. The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. *'Thorn Spitting' - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles *'Thought Projection' - The ability to conjure thoughts and imagination into reality. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to kill other beings through a touch. This power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects *'Transmogrification' - The ability that allows the person with the gift to alter their form into inanimate objects. *'Transmutation' - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. V *'Voice Echo' - The ability to project your voice into a place without being present. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes or parallel worlds. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. W * Water Teleportation - A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting. *'Web Projection' - The ability to create webs and communicate via them or trap other being inside them. *'Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way. X *'X-Ray Vision' - The power to see through different forms of materials. Category: Powers Category:Lists